1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear part on the surface of which a coating excellent in sliding lubricity is formed and relates to a method of manufacturing the gear part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the lubricity, abrasion resistance, initial fitness, and the like in engagement of tooth surfaces of gear parts made of metal, lubrication coatings are formed on sliding surfaces. There have been proposed lubrication coatings made of various materials. In order to secure the initial fitness of gears, the lubrication coating is formed by a treatment called a lubricating treatment which forms a lubrication coating on a surface engaged with a surface of another member. As the lubrication coating, a phosphate conversion coating has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-90611). Generally, for forming the conversion coating, a specified chemical substance is used.